


Birthdays & Other Natural Disasters（生日與不可抗力）

by carolchang829



Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Rimming, Tony is an adequate bro, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 七月四日對所有人來說都是充滿驚奇的一天。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Birthdays & Other Natural Disasters（生日與不可抗力）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 



Bucky和Steve在復仇者大廈的超大公寓裡同居了四個月。以一對伴侶 - 特別是靈魂伴侶來說。他們之間進行得很...順利。他甚至可以說。他生活中所有的一切都棒得不可思議。

令人難以招架的完美。

他的誓詞回來了，像念珠一樣纏繞著他的右前臂。他們把他調到Steve專屬的特戰隊，對他而言，與其說是調派，不如說大夥都放棄假裝他不會老是在任務中盯著Steve的一舉一動，然後對每個可能會傷害Steve的傢伙先發制人。他還是會幫Fury幹那些秘密行動，比他自己願意承認的更加享受 - 成為一個致命的鬼魂，一個無聲無息纏住那些邪惡之人的夢靨。

現在，他面臨目前為止最困難的任務：Steve的生日。

他其實都沒怎麼和Steve提過自己的生日，那是在三月，當時他們才剛搬到一起，正跌跌撞撞地適應24小時都有彼此的生活：Steve抱怨神盾最好的狙擊手怎麼可能老是瞄不準洗衣籃；為了報復，Bucky故意把浴室架子上Steve那些盥洗用品間完美的間距給弄亂。Steve還沒見過他的家人，因為Bucky只是…有點搞不定這個。（他很確定他老媽絕對會以某種方式，把她兒子就是美國隊長的靈魂伴侶這個秘密洩露給整個猶太教堂知道。Bucky仍然是個幽靈，全世界仍然認為Sharon是Steve的靈魂伴侶。漂亮，完美的Sharon。）

總之一切都很棒，處於某種 ‘即將急劇而毀滅性地結束的臨界點’，不過他會盡可能享受這場無與倫比的戀情，直到這段關係不可避免地因為他的各種缺點而快速告吹為止。

7月4日這次假期也許就是這段情感的爆發點。

儘管如此，Bucky不會不戰而降。他打算送他的靈魂伴侶Steve一場他有過最驚喜、最美好的生日晚餐，這樣就算哪天他們真的分手，他也能以此認為自己至少做得不錯。

他包下整個餐廳來做慶祝。好吧，Tony包的。（嚴格說起來，應該是Pepper，用Tony的錢。）不過地方是Bucky選的：位於紅鉤區的一間墨西哥餐館，在一棟古老的聯排別墅中，供應最正宗的墨西哥菜（可不是那種德州式墨西哥菜），臨水的露天頂樓座位，可以俯瞰整個曼哈頓下城。絕對能欣賞最完美的煙花。

他和Steve還會有個真正的約會。公開的。好吧，所有服務員都簽署了嚴格的保密協議，屋頂上也不會有任何其他人和他們一道。總而言之。砸下鉅資，再加上來自全美最神秘的情報機構施以模糊但強烈的威脅，Bucky成功創造一個環境，美國隊長在外頭能做一回普通人，和他的靈魂伴侶好好共度生日。

事實是，Steve早該在20分鐘前就到餐廳了。

Bucky坐在他訂好的高檔頂樓座位，極度不安地抖動著，特別是他感覺不到靈魂羈絆，不知道Steve是處於危險之中還是只是…其他地方出了問題。

他停下測試自己能多緩慢地用右手手指穿過蠟燭火焰，給Natasha發了短信。

她沒回答。

40分鐘過去，Bucky給Tony發短信。尷尬和羞愧幾乎要從他的皮膚泛出來，侍應生一直投來憐憫的表情，並提供免費的龍舌蘭酒。

第60分鐘，Tony回了電話。“呃，Buckaroo，別抓狂，但Steve出了點事。”

Bucky，發自內心地，立馬抓狂。“他受傷了嗎？”

“沒...呃...”Tony語速緩慢。“他...還...好。”

哦。所以他只是不想見Bucky。“他在哪裡？” Bucky語音不穩。

“我們…不知道。” Tony說的太慢，太小心了。“聽著，計程車司機*，我們需要你的幫助。”

*Taxi Driver：1976年的電影，勞勃狄尼洛飾演的計程車司機為越戰退伍軍人，患有嚴重的失眠與PTSD。

Bucky從原本該是Steve的座位上撈起一束很大把的向日葵（已經有點焉了），直接朝外走，不忘向服務員拋去一抹抱歉的微笑。他跳上摩托車（是Tony的，但這傢伙從沒騎過），不到20分鐘就到達復仇者大廈。

復仇者聯盟全體 - 少了Steve，加上奇異博士（通常這人出現都不是好兆頭），聚集在一間能俯瞰東河的挑高大休息室，所有人都一臉尷尬。Bucky將他那束被風摧殘一路的花束扔到沙發上，一隻手撥弄著頭髮，試圖把被頭盔壓扁的髮型弄回蓬鬆。“好吧，現在是怎樣，”他說。

“Steve被咒語擊中，”Tony尖著嗓子嚷。

Bucky瞪著Strange博士，左臂上的金屬板自動校準，進入備戰模式。“他還在這個維度嗎？” Bucky問，極緩慢地吐出每一個單詞。

“是 - 的，” Strange博士回答，顯然這並不是完整答案，因為他悄悄退後了一步，讓Thor擋在他和Bucky之間。

Bucky瞇起眼狠瞪著在場每個傢伙，嘶聲表示，“我現在離此生最遭情緒只差一點，沒心情陪你們玩動物蔬菜礦物質猜猜看我的靈魂伴侶在哪小遊戲！而且我感覺不到連結。所以快說實話，否則我就要開始砸東西或砸人了。”

奇異博士那張奇怪長臉上的薄唇抿緊了下。“Steve變回1942年那個人了。”

“他沒事！” Tony疾呼。“他很好。就只是…變比較小隻。然後，在我們有機會帶他去餐廳之前他溜掉了。我們正在找他。一切都會沒事的！”

Bucky拿出手機，第四百萬次（過去一個小時內）檢查它。“好吧。很好。假設他的腦袋沒也變回只記得1942年擁有的電話號碼，他沒有給我打電話。”Bucky把手機塞回牛仔褲口袋（超正的牛仔褲，完全貼合他臀部和大腿的曲線，絕對能讓Steve想入非非），他向所有人露出狼一般的獰笑。“所以我想他終於得到他想要的，我們倆都解脫了。”

他正準備乘怒而去，Natasha無聲無息地出現在他身旁。“別自暴自棄了，”她低語。

“為時已晚～” Bucky唱歌般回到。他能感覺眼球後方逐漸增加的壓力，他得趕在自己做出任何過於情緒化或令人尷尬的事之前離開這裡。

“有帶你的緊急抗抑鬱藥嗎？”Natasha問。

Bucky嘆了口氣。“我出門前才吃過，但這些藥對我沒什麼效，該死的血清。”然後，他越過肩膀回頭看向複仇者們，他們全都死盯著他。“好了，掰啦，祝你們好運，我敢肯定，很快就會在下次任務見到你們 - 透過狙擊槍瞄準鏡之類的。”

“我們需要你的協助，Bucky，”Tony難得正經嚴肅。

當第一滴眼淚自臉龐滑落，Bucky放棄繼續壓抑情緒。他用手背擦掉眼淚，然後懟了自己一臉花瓣，才意識到他還拿著那一大束花，他把花束扔到最近的垃圾桶裡，然後向Tony嘆了一口氣，“我無能為力。靈魂連結消失了。我沒有任何用處。”

“聽著，巴仔，”Tony粗聲說，“在你關回你在瑞奇灣的青年臥室開始大放硬搖滾之前，作為一個完全公正的觀察者，我很肯定告訴你，不管連結不連結，Steve愛你，我從來沒看過他關心任何人像對你那樣。那些你讓他煩惱的要命的事情，在我看來都不過是情趣。”

Bucky哼了聲。

“是真的，” Sam也表示。“他手機裡每一本相簿上顯示的最愛相片都是你，每次我們出任務，我都不得不旁觀他翻閱照片時情感流露的表情。” Sam皺了皺鼻子。“他都會撫摸你在屏幕上的臉，那可挺怪的。”

“沒錯，然後他有點…當他把手機收回腰包時，他會調整並重新進入...你知道...隊長模式，一副沒人知道他的小秘密的模樣。” Clint補充。

Natasha微笑。“他永遠不會是個好間諜，祝福他。”

“你確定他沒有任何危險，沒有被綁架，也沒有躺在哮喘病房裡，” Bucky問Tony。

“哮喘病房在現代醫學來說已經不算什麼了。”Tony解釋，“我們現在有藥，不用水蛭，或他當年用的那些玩意。”

“我們正在監控醫院，”Natasha說。“SHIELD的臉部識別軟件也在每個攝像頭和社交媒體圖像運行，半徑250英里範圍內的資訊都會即時上傳。”Natasha舉起自己的手機。“只要出現任何一個有一點像Steve的人，我都會立刻知道他們的位置。Steve可能覺得自己很擅長躲避攝像頭，不過…”Natasha只是搖了搖頭。

Bucky聳聳肩。“就像我之前說過的。我在這沒什麼幫助。證據也很清楚。他今晚並不想和我在一起。”

巨大的砰砰聲接連響起，粉紅色，黃色和綠色的煙花在東河上空炸開。

Bucky立即背靠沙發椅背武裝起來，一手半自動西格紹爾手槍，一手戰術刀。“喔，好極了，”他嘆氣，煙火在近距離的空中不斷爆開。“可真是每個老兵最喜歡的節日。”要是新生的小馬駒也喜歡搞謀殺的話，那麼就是他 - 正像一隻新生小馬那樣顫著雙腳站起來。“有人要問的話，先說，我一點也不好。”

Natasha冰涼的小手托住他的手肘 - 他屬於人類的那一隻手。她是在場唯一敢接觸他的人。“大廳那一頭有間隔音室。跟我來？”

Bucky點點頭，意識到恐慌的汗水已經冰冷地黏在肌膚上，讓他很不舒服。

“那玩意是從哪跑出來的？”他聽見Tony在他身後說。

Bucky愣愣低頭看了下手上的槍，又看了下Tony，Tony正朝Bucky的緊身牛仔褲和合身的（好啦，很貼行唄）薰衣草T卹比劃著。他指指自己的靴子，然後拉起牛仔褲管，把槍塞回腳踝的皮套中。

“順便說一句，T卹不錯，”Clint讚，下一秒，“嘿，我覺得那件T卹是我的。”

“你可以明天再來解決這些問題。”Natasha安撫，“畢竟，一個晚上而已，Steve Rogers能捲進什麼麻煩？”

Bucky一面嘆息一面讓Natasha領著他走出房間，然後沿著大廳進入一間完全沒窗戶的房間 - 地板和天花板與牆壁之間都弧線無縫接軌。裡頭沒有直接光源，只有沿牆發出的柔和光芒，房間中央有一張沙發茶几。在遠離人權以及煙花的喧囂後，Bucky立刻感覺好多了。

“你想要白噪聲嗎？雨聲，波濤聲？還是來點鯨魚歌？”Natasha詢問。Bucky百分之九十肯定她正在和他開玩笑，他感激她出色的打趣，而不是試著哄他。

“妳放上鯨魚歌，我會期待按摩的，” Bucky也玩笑以對。嗷，他覺得糟透了，腎上腺素消退後的崩潰。他逐漸舒緩下來的肌肉，讓他意識到過去幾個小時他有多緊繃。

Natasha壞笑著掏出手機。“Ste-eve，”她一面發短信一面哼著，“Bucky非 - 常沮喪，因為你讓他計劃的生日大驚喜吹了，而我正準備給他整一套裸體按摩，好他感覺好些，反正你也不在，沒關係嘛，對吧？”她看了一眼滿臉敬畏的Bucky，然後用食指點擊手機屏幕。“發送，”她發出提示音效。

“等我沒那麼同性戀以及不愛Steve，我絕對第一個通知妳。”Bucky表示。

“是啊是啊，我想也是。”Natasha會意微笑。她拍了拍他的手。“試著閉上你的眼睛一會。我來放鯨魚歌，因為這很放鬆。”她在空氣中輕拂了什麼，讓周圍聞起來充滿杜松氣息，宛如森林，之後大門咔的一聲關上了。

Bucky被牆壁柔和的光暈，鯨魚的聲音，怪異而平靜的喇叭聲以及北部森林的氣味所包圍。照理說這不該有什麼作用，但偏偏有效。

“好吧，” Bucky自言自語。他嗅了嗅自己的T卹，對上頭的汗臭味皺臉，他脫掉它，還有緊身牛仔褲、靴子以及藏在底下的各種皮套和護套。然後在那張沙發茶几上噗通趴下，這上頭甚至有塊較高處能枕臉，這樣他就不必用上自己的手臂啦。時間像太妃糖那樣濃稠漫長，他不知道他在那裡躺了多久。可能只有五分鐘，也可能已經一個小時。總之漸漸地，他放鬆了。

他仍然操蛋的難受，但他沒有落入谷底。只是躺在那裡，聽著鯨魚之歌，感到分外空虛。

他側耳聽見有人躡手躡腳地進門。很明顯不是Natasha。即使沒有血清強化造成這討厭的超靈敏感官，開門導致空氣中細微的壓力變化也足以提醒他，所以，他只是躺在那裡裝死，直到那個人將一隻冰冷的手放在他的背闊肌上。

Bucky迅速翻身爬起坐在茶几邊，發現兩隻纖瘦的手腕被他牢牢捉住。

是Steve。

是Steve，小版的，他最多只有五呎四吋，頂著一頭亂蓬蓬的黃色小鴨頭髮，無辜的藍眼睛在那張小臉上顯得不可思議的大，然而他與生俱來的風骨與氣質卻是那副小身軀掩不住的。他上身穿著一件Bucky的舊鈕扣衫 - 這件衣服Bucky以前比較瘦的時候穿都還嫌緊，原本都已經準備要捐出去了；下半身穿著一條斜紋棉布褲，腰部折了好幾折，用條皮帶繫在那纖巧的小腰上。

多虧了大廈運轉良好的空調，Steve的指尖因為冷呈現粉紅色 - Bucky漫不經心地猜測他的循環一定很差，並反射性地將那雙小手握進手心保暖 - 他的唇鮮紅濕潤。

“我很抱歉，” Steve斷斷續續地說，語音顫抖。“我只是…有點迷茫。我不想這樣子回到你身邊。擔心你不會想要我。”

Bucky眨眼，視線往下掃過Steve全身。“你就像我曾幻想過最美麗精緻的男孩那樣出現在這裡，卻對我說這些蠢話？”他稍微張開雙腿，將Steve拖進他大腿之間，褐髮男人的聲音變得沙啞。“Steve，我想對你做一些你現在的身體可能無法應付的事。”

Steve仰頭，下巴收緊時肌肉微微抽搐。“放馬過來，”他說。

Bucky的眼睛滑過他，投向半開的門口。“鎖門？”他問。

Steve搖頭。“不需要。”

“他們都很懂，知道避免撞見咱們在一塊的場景，對吧？”Bucky瞇起雙眼。“再說...這裡是隔音的。”他放開Steve的手，摸上襯衫的鈕扣。“我要…” Bucky解開Steve的襯衫時沒扯掉半顆鈕扣，他認為光是這點自己就值得獎勵。他慶幸自己沒穿著那條緊身牛仔褲，因為那件褲子的檔部可沒什麼空間，絕對沒法讓Steve滿意他當下所看到的。

Bucky的誓詞仍然維持那種凌亂有型的草體，在Steve如今纖瘦髖骨細緻蒼白的肌膚上金燦燦地存在。他用大拇指摩挲過那些字。“耶穌，Steve。”他低吟。然後他抬起頭，發現Steve只顧…盯著他看。他的目光掃Bucky的肩膀、胸膛，往下到腰腹。Steve的瞳孔完全擴張，那金藍色的虹膜幾乎不剩一點。

“你好壯，” Steve喘息，伸出一隻冰涼的小手輕觸Bucky胸上堅硬的肌肉。“有點奇怪。”

Bucky把Steve拖上大腿，讓他抬腿屈膝環住Bucky的髖部。“技術上來講，都是你的錯，”Bucky說。“另外，你知道血清的。你舉重，打拳，獲得更多的肌肉。”

Steve讚嘆地從那隆起的三角肌一路往下撫過他二頭肌和三頭肌起伏的線條。“你一直在為我做重訓，Buck？”

“嗯嗯嗯，”Bucky哼哼，在Steve下巴啄了一下。

“給我擺個姿勢，Bucky。讓我看看你對自己做了什麼。”

Bucky把臉埋進Steve的頸間，他的臉是那麼紅，Steve都能感覺那透膚而出的熱度。“不，我覺得很蠢。”Bucky嘟囔。

Steve滑下他的大腿在地板站好，然後脫掉上衣。那件深藍色的正裝襯衫就被隨便丟在地上，Steve把手放在皮帶，開始解開皮帶扣。“為我擺姿勢，Bucky，”他命令，語音深沉。

Bucky內心的堅持融化了，他咬了咬唇，滑下茶几。他開始擺姿勢秀肌肉，然後 -

“啊啊！內褲不要，”Steve指示。他的聲音因慾望變得沙啞、粗糙而低沈，儘管如此，當Bucky的手指滑到他的幸運紅色平角內褲腰帶下時，他的臉頰仍因尷尬而發紅。

“你真漂亮。” Steve喘息。

“你也是。” Bucky再度倒回茶几。一抹邪惡的壞笑在他臉上浮現。“這效果是永久的嗎？”

Steve低頭看著這具只剩下薄薄皮膚與突出骨頭的身體。“我不造欸。不過我希望能維持個幾天。我們可以去大都會！藝廊！上館子，去約會，就像普通人那樣。”

Bucky的臉色立刻變了，一股羞恥的浪潮沖刷過他。

突然，Steve那纖瘦冰涼的手指觸碰著他的臉頰，Steve俯身讓他們臉對臉。“我知道，”他細聲低語。“Natasha找到我時就和我說了。那是…那是任何人為我所做過最好的事。我很抱歉搞砸了。”

Steve往後退開些許，手指順著Bucky的頸子觸摸，一路往下滑到他的鎖骨，然後鬆開褲頭讓他穿的那件長褲落地，並擺脫它。他底下沒有穿任何內褲。他探手下去愛撫自己。“看看我，光是看到你站在那裡，滿身潮紅就能讓我這麼硬。永遠不要再懷疑我了，Bucky。”

Bucky咬住嘴唇，因為眼前這誘人景象足以使聖人墮落。“我知道，但是我的腦袋有時不太好使，就是會胡思亂想。”他把手指塞進腰後內褲的腰帶下，慢條斯理地把內褲往下拽掉。

Steve直盯著他，又大又硬又濕，看得掉了下巴。“喔操，” Steve驚嘆。

當你的一生摯愛用那種目光看著你，你還能怎麼辦呢？Bucky轉身背對Steve，擺出健美先生的姿態，炫耀血清讓他擁有的資本，以及自脫胎換骨以來自我鍛鍊的成果。

他轉頭回瞥，Steve正倚在牆上，套弄著自己。“現在，正面，”Steve下命。

Bucky轉身面對Steve，再次擺出健美姿勢大秀肌肉，但他只撐了幾秒，就開始咯咯發笑。然後他弓起肩背盤臂抱胸。“我覺得很蠢，”Bucky喃喃。“我一點都不好看。全是疤。還有一部分非人的機械。”

“是的，我知道。”Steve說著，邊將Bucky的胳膊從胸口移開。“我怎麼會這麼幸運？”他開始親吻Bucky的胸膛，吸舔咬吮，對所有完好的肌膚和疤痕組織都一視同仁，沒有表現出任何偏愛。“我想要你，”他說。

Bucky呻吟，大手抓住Steve的屁股，拇指撫過他的髖骨，滑過那細緻、蒼白的肌膚，如此柔軟光滑。他用另一隻手抓起按摩油，然後一把將Steve扛上肩。Steve呢，如預期地大聲抗議，於是Bucky直接將他扔上按摩床，掰開他的大腿，丁點警告也沒就把舌頭放到Steve的小洞上。

Steve發出哀嚎般的聲音，不過Bucky深知這傢伙能喊得更大聲，於是他將唇罩住Steve的環肌開始吸吮，伸舌操著那個小洞，直到Steve忘了他專橫的命令，被攻的七零八落，纖瘦大腿上僅有的肌肉都開始發抖。啊哈，Bucky太愛成功的突襲啦。他埋進Steve的臀縫，從Steve的尾骨一路往下舔到那甜蜜的小洞，同時確保他的鬍渣也跟著摩擦而過。Steve開始扭動撲騰，卻被Bucky死死壓制住大腿。

“如果我太粗魯的話你一定要告訴我…”棕髮男人喃喃。

Steve對他大喊。“不，上帝，我愛死了，如果你不趕快把那些金屬手指塞進我體內的話我發誓Barnes...”

在那一刻，門開了，Tony探頭進來。“嘿，巴仔，我們只是想檢查一下 - 哇靠，不想看到那個。”一當Tony意識到他打斷了啥就立刻表態，Bucky抵著Steve的肌膚，為Tony火燒屁股般的撤退竊笑不已。

Steve猛地放聲大笑，Bucky用金屬手拍了他那完美的小屁股一巴掌，然後將Steve整個人拉起抱住，反身坐在按摩床上，讓Steve跨坐在他身上，兩人胸膛抵著胸膛。Bucky一面吻他，一面也忍俊不住，“如果你還有心情嘲笑Tony，那我一定是對你太客氣了。”

Steve頑皮地露齒一笑，“只要是Tony我總是會有心情嘲笑 - ”Bucky突然的長驅直入打斷了他並讓他驚喘出聲。Steve狠命撓著棕髮男人的背肌，留下一道道指甲刮痕 - 這些愛痕幾乎立刻就癒合了。他張嘴喘息，濕潤的唇埋在Bucky頸間。“該死，老天，你好大，”Steve抽氣。

Bucky溫柔地沿著Steve的脊椎愛撫，試著舒緩他，金髮男子的身體為了能容納Bucky的超級老二正不由自主地顫抖。“太超過了嗎？”Bucky問。

他收穫的回應是一枚脖子上的牙印以及Steve怒氣滿點的宣告，“我發誓，如果你再問一次我是不是能接受，我會狠狠咬你，用力到那個齒痕能在你身上待一個星期，不管你有沒有血清都一樣。”

Bucky對他眨了眨眼，想像身上烙著Steve給他的印記會有多棒，每個人都會看到，知道他是誰的，但下一秒他本能挺臀，Steve隨即仰頭，陷入狂喜，與此同時Bucky用他那深沈性感的嗓音綿綿低語，“抓緊了，寶貝兒，要讓你體驗此身最美妙的騎行。”他沾滿潤滑油的金屬手探下來包裹住Steve夾在他們之間的陰莖，他血肉的手緊鉗住Steve的髖部，然後開始認真律動起來，與此同時，Bucky也在Steve纖長皎白的頸子烙下屬於他自己的痕跡。

Steve太緊了。這麼緊。這感覺無與倫比，Bucky認為自己可以就這個姿勢直接去逝，死而無憾。Steve呼吸急促，在他耳邊低喘著，當Bucky在他脖子製造吻痕時發出甜蜜的嗚咽，像他想更深地將Bucky納入體內那樣往向下推，進一步擠壓著Bucky。Steve口中洩出的細小呻吟逐漸變成句子，他開始喋喋不休地吐出愛語，譬如“你知道我也愛你之前的樣子，那個瘦一些、態度超差，留著長髮，喜怒無常的退伍老兵。”之類的話。“從我見到你的那一瞬，你就刻進了我身體，我無法移開視線 - 從那之後一直到現在都無法 - ”

“仍然態度不佳，” Bucky粗聲說。“我可以再把頭髮留長。”

Steve的指甲在Bucky的背劃過，然後伸進那頭豐厚的棕髮抓握成拳，拉扯著。

Bucky呻吟，然後咆哮，同時猛烈地撞進Steve。這在事後鐵定會留下瘀傷的，Steve的皮膚像桃子一樣嫩，之後幾週，他身上絕對會一直掛個Bucky的手印和吻痕，不過Steve才不在乎，他正恣意攫取一切，在Bucky陰莖上盡情彈跳，他喘著氣說，“太好了，終於，感謝你。”接著，Bucky套弄著Steve老二的金屬手轉了轉手腕，Steve身軀抽緊，尖叫著Bucky的名字，白濁灑在他們之間，Bucky的嘴吮住Steve細緻的鎖骨，以擋住自己的嘶叫，因為射在Steve體內的感覺彷彿傾盡一切。他倆相擁著度過高潮後的餘韻，為兩人剛剛一起達到的極樂輕顫。

Bucky的唇從Steve的頸子滑到他的下巴，“生日快樂，小壞蛋。我有計劃…”

Steve在他身上蠕動，在他胸前捲成可愛的一團。“我們可以明天做嗎？”他喃喃，語氣甜蜜，滿懷期望。“現在先睡覺，很累餒。”

“好喔，” Bucky咧嘴，在Steve亂糟糟的金頭毛上印下一個吻。“這是否意味著我會做一次大湯匙？”

Bucky可以感覺到Steve正貼在他胸膛上微笑。“是的。” Steve滿足地嘆氣。

“我可以感謝做這件事的超級反派嗎？”

Steve懶洋洋地在Bucky的二頭肌上捶了一下。“不行，”他抱怨。

然後，伴隨著幾聲輕柔、睏倦的可愛哼鳴，美國隊長在Bucky的胸口睡著了。

Bucky把這個小小版本的Steve（本質一點沒變）裹進一件寬大柔軟，蓬鬆舒適的白色長袍，抱起他前往他倆的房間，剛好經過結束煙火觀賞會的復仇者們。

Bucky從他的眼角瞄到Tony正張開嘴，立時沉聲警告，“我向老天發誓，你要是把他吵醒，Stark…”

Tony啪一下闔上嘴。Natasha豎起大拇指。

Stevet更加蜷縮進Bucky胸口，一縷金色的髮絲滑落在他臉龐，Bucky花了幾秒把它撥開。Steve是如此美麗，單是這樣看著他就幾乎讓他心痛。“你錯過了煙火，伙計。”他低語，盈滿對這小蠢貨的無比深情。

Steve的手舉起，困倦地撫著他的臉頰。“嗯 - 嗯，”Steve嘟喃。“我想要的所有花火都在這了。”

“嘿，” Bucky柔聲問。“想見見我媽嗎？”

“嗯，” Steve抽了抽鼻子，更加偎進。“也許明天。或者過幾天。見你家人的時候不想看起來一副剛被幹過的樣子。”

“如果我打算讓你永久保持這種狀態怎麼辦？” Bucky低哼，輕輕地把Steve放在他們的床上。

“那我會含笑而終，” Steve打著哈欠說。

想來有趣，今天是Steve的生日，但當他解開白色長絨袍，撥出這隻面帶微笑，纖巧玲瓏的小小Steve時，Bucky覺得自己才是得到禮物的那一個。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 喔耶！！撒花～～～～  
> 整個系列完結啦哈哈哈哈哈～～～


End file.
